


Meetings in the Dark

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Harry have sex but only when their drunk.</p>
<p>Written for hp_kink_memes for a prompt left by nearlyconscious who prompted this pairing having drunk passionate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



**Meetings in the Dark by HPFangirl71**

The sheer black panties rip slightly as he pulls them down her shapely thighs. He can feel her breasts heaving beneath his body as he pins her up against the cold stone wall. A button flies off as she pulls his shirt open to claw her red painted nails across his chest. With a drunken slur, he tells her how beautiful she is and she giggles against his lips as their mouths collide. 

Their tongues battle it out as they thrust themselves together. The tastes of Firewhiskey and wine linger upon their mouths as they exchange hungry kisses in the moonlit darkness. 

With rough needy movements, she tugs at his flies. His cock is already hard and he stifles back a groan at her touch. His calloused hands caress her arse as she parts her thighs. She cries out as he pushes up inside her tight heat; something about him being a right bastard. He has to laugh at that one as he begins a somewhat rhythmic thrust against her core.

Her legs wrap around him, heels digging painfully against his backside. She’s screaming for him to fuck her harder and he’s happy to comply. Lipstick smears down his collar as she nips at his neck to contain her moans. He doesn’t bother hiding his pleasure as he reaches his own climax. The loud groan can be heard by anyone passing by the alley. 

He’s hot and sweaty as he finishes but he doesn’t bother to pull away. Instead he kisses her softly and whispers that she was amazing. She smiles at that and there’s a dark heat in her eyes but she doesn’t say a word. She pulls him closer, hands carding through his messy dark hair, nails scratching gently at the nape of his neck. He kisses softly into her ink black hair. He can feel her heart beating steadily against his own as he holds her close. 

They only allow for a few moments of this tender exchange before they begin parting. Its awkward as they reassemble their clothing. They refuse to look each other in the eyes as they say a hurried goodbye. 

Because it won’t be long before Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson meet up again. And, in a drunken haze, they’ll once again grunt out their pleasures in the wee morning hours outside a muggle pub.


End file.
